The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbo-machines (e.g., gas and/or steam turbines) and, in particular, to filter devices that remove particulates from fluids flowing into the turbo-machine.
Power generating systems may use turbo-machines to drive a generator. During normal operation, the turbo-machines draw in air for combustion. The air passes through a compressor before a combustor mixes the air with fuel and ignites the mixture to drive a turbine.
Contaminants (e.g., dirt, dust, and salt) in the air can reduce performance and efficiency of the turbo-machine. These contaminants can corrode the surface of the compressor blades. The resulting surface roughness decreases air flow and efficiency and, ultimately, reduces both the output of the turbo-machine and the efficiency of the power generating system overall.
Filtration systems remove particulates from the air to prevent damage the contaminants can cause to the turbo-machine. Examples of these filtration systems may feature a filter device upstream of the compressor. The filter device comprises a filter media to capture particulates before the particulates can reach the combustor. Conventional filter devices often have an elongated body, which secures to a wall, or “tubesheet,” found in the filtration system. A seal is disposed between the tubesheet and wall. This seal prevents unfiltered air from bypassing the filter cartridge, which can permit contaminants to pass through the tubesheet with air that transits the power generating system and to the turbo-machine.
During long periods of operation, particulates may saturate the filter media, which results in a condition that impedes the flow of air and can exacerbate pressure drop across the filter media. The excess particulates may also increase the weight of the filter device. In some cases, the additional weight on the elongated body can cause the filter device to sag, thereby pulling the seal away from the tubesheet and allowing air to flow between the tubesheet and the seal.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.